Letters to Max
by michy101
Summary: What is Fang thinking as he writes to Max? Find out here. FANG spoilers! T for language.


**My first Maximum Ride Fanfic, so it might not be the best. Written in 1 1/2hrs at 2am so...  
Summary: What a is Fang thinking as he writes the letter to Max.  
Disclamer: All themes are James Patterson's. Word in italics are direct quotes from FANG.**

Dear Max-  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way-clean, ha-ha.

I start to mindlessly type on the document writing everything I am thinking, feeling really unfangish.**(a/n Is that a word? It is now.) **My finger slips because I am typing to quickly, I want to be done and gone before the rest of the flock gets back from Total and Akila's wedding, and I'm thinking about Max. How will she take this? Will she be okay? Will I have to save her crazy ass from doing somthing stupid? Again. I stop thinking and look at the words that have magicly appered on the screen in front of me.

Jeb and Dr. Hans are even a little bit right. Jeb with is wired way of showing up a the most random times-with the most random but kinda relevant advice. about mutants being the way of the futer and about how we should learn about ourselves. Not that I want to be injected with anything, ever. But the world is changing, and there are others of us out there. I can't tell you how I know. But I do. And how we save the world, thats a huge question. It's compicated Max. It's so very large.

Crap. Delete. That's not what I want. I don't want her to start worring about Jeb and Dr. Hans/Disaster/whatever else Max has taken to calling him. If she thinks about them she will throw herself out a window to save the world. Or beat the crap out of an evil scientist. Which ever comes first.

The thing is Maximum, I love you.

Yep, thats better. My mind starts to wonder again while I type. We have been through a lot together, Max and I. I used to tell her immature fart jokes in the dog crates. They made the Gasman laugh, not Max. I flashed back to her jumping on my bed and waking me up by "accidently" kicking me below the belt. She was so impressed when I dumped her off my bed in a heap of blankets. I remember the first time Max tried to cook, involving some mac and cheese the color of my hair and my gag reflexes coming to save my life only to have her dump the entire bowl on my person. Thank God Iggy can cook! By this time I stoped typing and was leaning back in my chair. Thinking. That time on the beach when an Eraser sliced my stomach, I knew I loved her right then.

I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds in to shades of grey-at least for a while. It's not right that we're together. There are too many risks and too many reasons why not. I must not be selfish.

At first I had to go back and read what the grey thing about. It was so true. The next part, however, not so much. That would just hurt her.

You're not at your best when you're focused on me.

There we go. That's right. I checked the clock and noticed they would be home in about 15 minutes. Better hurry. I finished in about 10 minutes later only deleting things like this:

I've learned everything from you.

Her head is to big already. And:

We must stand strong, alone and apart.

That one just didn't sound right. I printed it out and set it on her bed. I took on last walk around the house. If I wasn't me I might have cried, but I am me so I didn't. I checked Iggy and the Gasman's room for anything expolsive. Partly because I didn't want Max to have to deal with that as well as my being gone, and partly because I didn't want to leave it. So I walked arount for 4 minutes. At 3 minutes and 30 seconds I got my pack and took out my window. As I flew I suddlenly wished I had Angle's freaky thought sending power,but I don't so this instead I just thought to myself. Goodbye, my love.

* * *

**Max POV**

After I calmed down a bit all I could think was "What an ass!"_  
"Now Max he may be an ass but he's an ass you love"  
"Shut up Voice"_

* * *

Fang POV


End file.
